galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Pirate Planets
Fighting the Pirates Introduction When the corps has successfully defeated the invading pirates, every member of the corps will receive some Honor Points . Intro: Some unknown fleets have been attempting to invade Corps territory. We must defeat them, but we must also be on guard for rival Corps who might try to take advantage of the situation. Now choose a member of the Corps to use their planet as the battlefield. __TOC__ ---- 'Requirements and Limitations' a) Only Level 3+ Corps can initiate a battle against the Pirates. b) Each Corps can only initiate 1 battle each day with the Pirates. c) Only Corps leaders can initiate battles with Pirates. d) It will cost a certain amount of Corps Wealth for a Corps to initiate a battle with the Pirates. 'To Initiate a Battle' a) To initiate a battle with the Pirates, the Corps leader must first choose which Pirates to fight and which member’s home planet will host the battle. This can be done in the Corps interface. Planets engaged in battle or under protection cannot host a battle. b) After all selections have been made, the Corps leader must be the one to start the battle by clicking on the button in the Corps interface. 'Battle Procedure and Winning Conditions' a) When a battle against the Pirates begins, the system will announce it. After this announcement is posted, all of the Pirates will appear randomly on the battlefield. b) When a planet is hosting a battle against the Pirates, players have the choice to either attack or defend the planet. Those who choose to attack the planet will be added to the Pirates’ side. Likewise, those who defend the planet will be arrayed against them. c) If the host’s Space Station is destroyed, the Corps has lost the battle and 20% of the host’s resources will be plundered. d) If all the Pirates are defeated, as well as any other forces helping them, the Corps will have won the battle. If the Corps defeats the Pirates but is defeated by player controlled forces allied with them, the Corps will have lost the battle and no rewards will be given out. 'Rewards' When a Corps wins a battle against the Pirates, every member of the corps will receive an Honor Point prize in their mailbox. Notes a) Unlike the League Matches, battles against Pirates will incur real losses, including consumption of He3, destruction of ships, and injury (or death) for commanders. b) When a Corps loses a battle against the Pirates, 20% of the host’s resources will be plundered. ---- Pirate Level Overview This section will be updated in the future, but the info is good for now. At any Pirate level, enemy player ships might also join with the pirates, so be careful! Ship counts for Pirates 9 and 10 need to be verified. Please comment below if any changes need to be made. Pirate Info on the Forum Fighting the Pirates - What to expect Pirate viewer The following link is an interactive view of all of the Pirate Scenarios, ships and information. A very useful tool. Pirate Level Details 'Pirate 1' 270k ships in total. 5.4k per fleet, 600 ships per stack. It mostly has Weike III, and few Mall1 Diaz, "Def" ships. Weikes are equipped with the starting weapons (Rapid Fire, Cluster Laser Transmitter, Rocket Frame, Streamliner) "Def"s have 3x EOS Phase Shift Shield, capable of blocking 210 base damage per ship. This gives a base 126,000 damage blocked per 600-ship stack. 'Pirate 2' conducting Pirates 2. Pirate battles are conducted almost everyday to ensure that those who can't do league can get some honor.]] 360k ships total, 7.2k per fleet, 800ships per stack. Consists of Valkyries, Dukes equipped with i3-i6 Modules as well as Mall1 Diaz, "Def" ships. * (2* Sandora ) * (2* Penni ) 'Pirate 3' *''450k ships total, 9k per fleet, 1kships per stack.'' * (4* Eveline) Watchman III, max attack, equipped with Refined Rocket and 2x of each negation shield. * (4* Gastaf ) Palenka III, max durability, equipped with Nomad Streamliner, front row Mall1 "Def" ships * (4* Wayne ) Space Hunter III, equipped with 9x Sumo III and 1x of each negation shield * (4* Alicia ) Palenka III, equipped with 12x Blaze Auto Canon, front row Watchman III equipped with 3x Gatling Canons, 2 of each negation shield, quick reaction armor, 4 anti-aircraft cannon 'Pirate 4' *''540k ships total, 10.8k per fleet, 1.2k per stack.'' * (4* Nick) Wraith II, max durability, equipped with Leopard 3/3/6, front row Mall1 "Def" ships. * (4* Rayo ) Whirpool III, max attack, equipped with Boomerang 1/2/6, front row sides have Mall1 "Def" ships. * (4* Marcus ) Devourer III, max attack, equipped with 10x Energy Canon III, 1x Energy Armor, 2x Power Pulse Cannons and 1x of each negation shield. When Marcus procs, he ignores the shields of the stack he is attacking, making it basically impossible to not lose at least a few ships at this level. * (4* Leo ) Wraith III, closest target, equipped with 12x Typhoon and 2x of each negation shield. 'Pirate 5' . Note the player's Alliance Admiral battleships.]]*''630k ships total, 12.6k per fleet, 1.4k per stack'' * (6* Ringel ) Polymesus III, max attack, equipped with Destroyer Rocket Rack, reflective plating * (6* Annata ) Cerberus III, commander, equipped with Flash Speed Cannon * (6* Gastaf ) Encratos III, max attack, equipped with Meltdown, reflective plating * (6* Aileen ) Cerberus I, max durability, equipped with Warhammer Streamliner 'Pirate 6' .]]*''765k ships total, 15.3k per fleet, 1.7k per stack'' * (6* Marcus ) Nicholas II, max durability, Hammer head 4/4 * (6* Sandora ) Genesis III, max attack, equipped with Thunder Missile pod 1/2/4, front row Mall8 "Meatshields", * (6* Linda ) Nicholas III, Commander, equipped with 9x Calamity Howitizer * (6* Anna ) Cybra III, closest target, heartstopper 3/6 'Pirate 7' *''900k ships total, 18k per fleet, 2k per stack '' * (7* Leo ) Hamdar III, with Deathhowl Shockwave 10 * (6* Stani ) Tiamat III, with Princess Lightspear 4/6 * (7* Nick ) Helena III, with Destroyer Nuclear Rocket Pack 1/2/4, 4 Tiamat stacks in a cross in each corner * (8* Maletiz ) Hamdar II, with Hornet Swarm 2/3/6, 3 Tiamat stacks front row 'Pirate 8' *''1.035 mil. ships total, 20.7k per fleet, 2.3k per stack '' * (8* Bart ) Aggressive Warlord III, with Ares Widowmaker 10 * (8* Bart ) Daybreak III, with Tomahawk Godfist 4/7 * (7* Sandora ) Quick Assault III, with Doomsday Nuclear Launcher 1/2/5 * (7* Nora ) Aggressive Warlord II, with Pandora 2/3/6 'Pirate 9' *''1.17mil ships total, 23.4k per fleet, 2.6k per stack'' * (9* Anna ) min range/max attack: Striking Sword III, with 12x Azrael III * (9* Linda ) max range/max durability: Alliance Admiral III, with Flamer 4/7 * (9* Gastaf ) max range/max attack Last Stand III Y pattern, with Dragon Slayer 1/2/6, Presidio of Glory III on remainder stacks. * (9* Nick ) max range/max durability: Striking Sword II reverse Y pattern, with Widowmaker 2/3/5, Presidio of Glory III on remainder stacks. TIP : ' A single 3x 3k stack run by a 6* Maletize with 1004 dodge reduced every pirate's fleet hit chance to 0% 'Pirate 10 *''1.305mil ships total, 27k per fleet, 3k per stack'' * (9* Dilira) Shadow Guardian III, with Bloody Mary 15 * (9* Robert) Nihelbet III, with Nemesis 5/7 * (9* Singhri) Presidio of Glory III, with Wipeout 1/2/6 * (9* Hellen) Shadow Guardian III, with Titan 2/3/6 ---- Pirate Suggestions and Tips Minor suggestion, sure most people know it already but goal is to run with minimal fleet so larger corps can't use pirates as a method of knocking you off. 'Run Corner Pyramid' Run corner Pyramid, other people can use more elaborate designs because they have alot more reserve fleets to roll with but a corner pyramid require as little as 3 fleets positioned in triangle to keep all enemy pirates off your guns 'Tank Nano' Tank Nano - Cybra works and it works great. Most of the damage coming back at you will come in the form of explosive/heat, if you have a weakness to either 1 of those damage types, you're in for a hard time. If you're battleship spec, Cerberus is a wonderful ship for tanking these pirates. Watch tiamat's get ripped to shreds by pirate missiles and SB at pirate 3 while the Cerberus Fleets stand strong. Sadly, cruisers really don't have an ace in the whole against these pirates, Nicholas could do wonderful things with enough PPCs but the pirates seem to have too many launchers per ship to completely negate with interception, its a tough call but still doable with alot of effort. But in Pirate 5, the Cerberus-II Ship-based Magnetic weapon might tear up the Nano tank, unless if you put tons of PPCs or Eos into it. 'Glass in the middle' This strategy is the most common among people with Independence ships. They would usually surround the glass ship (in the middle) with 8 (all others) or 4 (N, W, E, S slots) so that the glass slot would not be affected. Often, these independence ships carry at least 3 BloodyMary ballistic weapons (that is the standard in S01 PH) and the glass usually carry 8 or above. Category:Corps